


His Love

by CatKyle



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKyle/pseuds/CatKyle
Summary: Wally gets jealous that Zatanna has his little birdie. He does some planning.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, M'gann M'orzz & Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter One~

It was like he was floating on air, like it was only them in the universe and they had all the time in the world. Talking to him brought him unimaginable joy, something he could never imagine until he met him. Getting to touch him brought fireworks and soft fuzzies in his stomach. Thinking about him brought smiles and sorrow.

For he would never be his.

Oh, how he longed to be in his arms, to be his love, the one he kissed and held and the one he came to for comfort. 

It just wasn't meant to be. 

He doesn't think about me the way I do. He doesn't crave me the way I do. He doesn't love me the way I do. And why would he? What's there to love? A cocky speedster with a habit of fucking things up on a daily basis with disgusting red hair and hideous freckles and an awkwardly small waist. And not to mention, male. He is so obviously straight. He's in a relationship with that slut of a magician. He can always see her checking out other guys, even in front of him or when he's holding her hand. 

The thought of her with him makes Wally shutter violently in disgust. She doesn't deserve him, she's not faithful. Wally's caught her making out with random civilians with her hand down their pants on missions. Hell, he's caught her with women before. He's never understood how someone could do that to their significant other, not when his parents did, not when the kids at school did, not when she does. 

When he's in the same room as them, being all lovey dovey, he just wants to push her away and take her place. He belongs to HIM. HE loves him, HE would never cheat, HE would support him unconditionally, she wouldn't, she would run off and stuff her hand down a no-name's pants. 

But he can't do that, no matter how much he wants her gone, Robin loves her. No matter how much better he would be as a lover, Robin wants her. He can't destroy their friendship by forcefully removing the slut because he can't know he loves him. It would ruin everything. He will look on silently from the shadows and burn up in his jealousy. 

He doesn't get a happy ending. He's not a good enough person for that.


	2. Chapter Two~

I'm glaring at her again. It's getting too obvious and I need to stop. But how can I stop when she has him right in the middle of her web of deception? I can look past the magic thing, but cheating on my best friend, on my Birdie? No, she needs to be gone, and soon. 

I've taken pictures and gathered security footage of her with the random civilians. All were extremely incriminating, perfect. I made sure it couldn't be traced back to me. I deleted the footage of me walking down the hallway and putting it in his room. Being best friends with a master hacker has its advantages. 

All I have to do is wait for him to go to his room and he'll confront her. He's told me before that he wouldn't stay if anyone cheated on him, that he thought that if they weren't mind controlled or something that he wouldn't put up with it.

She's done for, her act is up. She can't hide and deceive him any longer.

"Wally? Can I talk to you?" 

I look up from my glaring and see M'gann just to the left of me. I nodded my head and followed her away from the others to her soundproof room.

"Finally want a piece of the Wall-man? I knew you'd come around." I smirked. M'gann sighed and shook her head. "That's not… Nevermind. I wanted to talk to you about… what I heard. You were projecting really loudly and I heard what you did. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" M'gann was trembling, looking about ready to cry. "M'gann! It's fine! I'm not angry, just don't tell anyone, okay?" I tried to reassure her. I can't have her telling anyone. 

"Okay.. still, if Robin finds out.. I have your back in case he's mad." M'gann breathed out. "I appreciate that. Thanks M'gann, you're like the little sister I never had." I pull her in for a hug and she clings to me tightly. "I love you.." I place my head on top of hers. "Love you too, sis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls comment, I crave validation~ =^-^=

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment, I crave validation~ =^-^=


End file.
